


Bedroom Love

by grapeking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hot Dad, M/M, NSFW, age gap, hot dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeking/pseuds/grapeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano, who's 18 years old in highschool, and Antonio, a 21 year old man who works at the elementary school, has sex for the first time. They take it slow and steady, which is like their relationship.<br/>(part of the Hot Dad AU by doodle-booty on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Love

 The classroom was quiet when Romano got the text, his text tone ringing throughout the room. His text tone for Antonio rang out loudly, which was “Hey Toni, where’d you get that fresh pepperoni and he blushed wildly as everyone looked at him. He muttered a small sorry, taking his phone from his pocket and pressed the button on the side to show his lock screen. On the top it had the time and date, which was 12:12, Wednesday, October 21. Then, under it was a text notification. Antonio’s name was there with a heart emoji the Spaniard put on there, and then it showed the message. Romano’s mind went blank as he read the words, and he hoped no one could see his phone. In white letters, it read “Netflix and Chill after youre done with school?”

The day couldn’t pass any slower, and when it was finally time to go home, Romano practically ran out of the school. The teen, who was eighteen so he wasn’t really a teenager anymore, dug his keys out of his pocket to get in his car, which was a hand-me-down from his grandfather. Yeah, it was really old and wasn’t exactly safe, but at least he didn’t have to walk to and from school. 

The car roared to life as he turned the key in the ignition, and quickly changed the gears so it was in reverse, and got out his parking spot. Then, he put it in drive and went as fast as he could; 25 Miles per Hour. He would’ve liked it better if he could go 50, maybe even 65, but he knew that if he did then he’d get a ticket, and he didn’t need another one. The radio blasted songs into his ears, but none was heard due to all the blood going to his other head. This caused him to almost run a stop sign.

 Driving home only took Romano about thirteen minutes that day, a new record. He quickly got out of the car, turning it off and locking it before running up to Antonio’s house. The keys jingled as Romano unlocked the front door and entered, the creaking made Antonio look up from his book.

 The Spaniard smiled widely at Romano, and set his book down. Romano took a moment to look at the title, which was _The Boss_. The teen blushed again, because he knew that that book was basically a porn book, the first in the series.

 His thoughts were interrupted by Antonio, who stood in front of him with open arms, signaling that he wanted a hug. The glasses on his nose weren’t perched up right, and it made Romano a bit annoyed to see them like that, so he pushed them up before hugging the Spaniard. The said man chuckled as he did, and lingered on the hug when Romano went to let go, and Romano remembered why he loved Antonio so much.

 He loved how Antonio would put on his reading glasses wrong sometimes just to make his kids laugh, how he always took time to help Romano with his homework, and how he always lingered on kisses and hugs which made Romano feel _wanted_. Antonio just made Romano feel happy, which he was grateful for. His little brother, Feliciano, was only fifteen and he was scoring more than Romano did. He had a girlfriend and everything, where Romano only had a social networking site named Tumbling at his age where he’d voice his opinions. But now Romano had someone who actually loved him and made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. And Romano absolutely loved it.

 “So,” Antonio started, finally breaking away from the hug. “Shall we pick a movie?” Romano flushed at this and nodded his head.

 They both sat down on the couch, and Antonio turned the TV on and switched it to Netflix. The black screen came on with the red word in the middle. The two men took half an hour looking for a movie, in which they both argued on what genre they should watch and how many stars it should have. Romano wanted a B flick while Antonio wanted a comedy movie, but he went with Romano’s idea. In the end, they chose _The Human Centipede_.  The movie was bizarre, and the tightness in Romano’s jeans only made it worse. The anticipation was killing him, and he kept looking at Antonio every now and again.

 The bastard was way too concentrated on the movie than on him! This was Netflix and Chill, not let’s watch a movie!

 “Antonio,” Romano broke the silence. The Japanese man had finally killed himself as the two woman attached to him shrieked. Antonio turned his head away from the movie, now concentrated on Romano. “Aren’t you going to, um, do something?”

 Antonio now gave Romano a confused look. Do something? What was he supposed to do? He already had his arm around Romano, and Romano was practically laying his head on Antonio’s chest, so what else was there? Romano looked up from his position, eyes peering into the Spaniards. Surely Antonio could see his length.

 “Do you even know what Netflix and chill means?!” Romano yelled, now sitting up. The movie was now paused, and Antonio gave yet another confused face. Romano groaned. “What do you think it means, Antonio?”

 “Well, um,” Antonio started, rubbing the back of his head with his free arm. “I thought it just meant chilling and watching Netflix. Is there another meaning?” Romano could’ve screamed at the question, but figured that it would scare the Spaniard, so he just let out another groan.

 “It’s slang for watching Netflix and having sex.” Romano blushed deeply as he said this, looking down. Antonio followed his eyes only to see the bulge in Romano’s pants. He let out a small ‘oh’ and turned his head away from the Italian. Well, this is awkward.

 “I would gladly do that with you, Romano, but I’m afraid of what your grandfather would say.” Antonio said, and Romano scoffed.

 “I’m a grown ass man, Tonio. That old man can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Romano retorted, crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old. Antonio smiled kindly at him, and then put his arms around Romano for a hug.

 “Do you want to do this? Because if you don’t I won’t try anything, okay Roma?” Antonio whispered into his ear, and Romano nodded slowly. Antonio broke away from him, and pecked his lips. “We should talk about this first; I don’t want to rush into this.” Romano nodded once again, fully understanding what Antonio was saying.

 “This is, um, my first time.” Romano looked away, a little embarrassed about being a virgin. He’s done stuff before, but he’s never actually had _sex_. Antonio smiled a soft, kind smile, taking Romano’s hands into his own.

 “That’s totally fine. We don’t have to do _anything_.”

 “I want to, Antonio. I’m ready.” Romano now looked at Antonio, and Antonio nodded. Then, the two talked about what they would and would not do. Romano found out some things about Antonio that surprised him. Apparently Antonio was into getting his ass eaten. Antonio found out that Romano was into power play.

 The two men went upstairs into Antonio’s bedroom, which was a nice rustic yellow, and Romano felt the warm close around him. It was a nice warm feeling, however, one of safety and love. The bed, which was rather large, was neatly made with dark blue blankets. The room was warm and dark, two things that would increase as they started.

 Romano sat on Antonio’s bed, and took his shirt off. Antonio followed suit, taking his shirt off and kneeling in front of Romano. This made Romano shiver, seeing Antonio that close to his crotch, and Antonio just smiled and tapped his pants. Romano nodded his head and his pants were pulled off with ease, his black boxer-briefs now exposed. Antonio looked up at Romano now, smile as sweat as chocolate.

 “I think you should top, Romano,” He said, hands resting on either side of Romano’s legs. The boy blinked in confusion, crossing his ankles.

 “Why?” Romano asked, and Antonio stood up, took off his pants and underwear to reveal a larger penis than his own. Romano made a small ‘o’ with his mouth, and inspected the member. He wasn’t circumcised, so the foreskin covered the top of his head, which was peeking out a small hole. It was darker than the rest of him, a nice tan color. Antonio let out a small laugh as he saw Romano blushing, and went to kiss him.

 It was a long and passionate kiss, and the two moved together like one. Their lips were glued together as Antonio put his hand on Romano’s chest, the cold appendage made Romano shiver the slightest bit, and Antonio laughed once again into the kiss. Romano loved these little moments where Antonio would just laugh and it gave Romano the warmest feeling ever.

 When they parted, Romano smiled. It didn’t happen a lot, seeing as Romano was a teenager with very few friends, so it made Antonio’s heart flutter. Romano laughed a bit, which made Antonio laugh even more, and they were both a laughing mess, clutching their stomachs for air.

 “You’re such a dork!” Romano yelled, still chuckling. Antonio smiled and kissed Romano on the cheek, making the boy’s face even redder. “God, I love you.” It was now Antonio’s turn to blush.

 “I love you, too,” Antonio said, and he brought Romano in for another kiss, this time more passionate. He licked Romano’s lips and the boy opened his mouth, letting Antonio explore the inside of his mouth. His tongue touched the top of Romano’s mouth, and the Italian let out a soft moan. Their tongues intertwined, and Antonio slowly put his hand on Romano’s crotch. The Italian blushed but did nothing to stop him.

 Romano moaned as Antonio palmed his cock through his jeans. The man continued to do this until they broke apart, their breaths shallow and faces hot. Antonio put his fingers into the hem of Romano’s underwear, and the boy nodded. The Spaniard practically tore off Romano’s underwear, his erection popping out of the fabric.

 It was circumcised so the head was easily seen. It was a reddish color, and precum dripped from the small slit. Antonio took his finger and slid it across the small slit, letting some of the precum drip onto his finger. Romano let out a groan as he did this, and watched with needy eyes as Antonio put the finger in his mouth _. Oh god_ , Romano thought, _he’s so_ hot.

 The side drawer made a loud creaking sound when Antonio opened it, and took out a bottle of lube.

_Where the fuck did he get that from? And why the hell does he need it, Antonio doesn’t even have anyone-_

_He might just masturbate with it. But that’s weird to think about, Romano shut up!_

Antonio then looked at Romano, opening the small bottle. “Do you want to do this?” He asked, and Romano shook his head. This was all too new to him, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the man he liked the most. The larger man nodded in understanding and poured some lubrication into his hand, getting it over most of his fingers. Then, he sat next to Romano and spread his legs, putting his hand between them.

 His hand shook as he inserted the first finger inside of his entrance, dipping it in and out again at a slow pace. Romano blushed as he watched; getting even more turned on if it was possible. He didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to stroke himself? Stroke Antonio?

 So, instead of getting anxious, he decided to be brave and wrapped his hand around Antonio’s hard cock. The man, who had two fingers inside himself now, moaned loudly at the action. Then Romano started to slowly drag his hand up and down Antonio’s shaft, the fore skin sliding off and back onto his head.

 “Dios mio, Romano,” He said, pumping his fingers faster, and he moaned loudly when Romano squeezed his cock. It only took a few more minutes until Antonio though he was lubed enough, and poured more into his hand. This time he wrapped his hand around Romano’s dick and started to slowly rub it, and Romano groaned loudly. Then, Antonio rubbed faster and put his thumb over the small slit, and Romano could see stars at this point. A few more strokes and Antonio took his hand away, making Romano pout just the slightest.

 Antonio put his hands on Romano’s chest and pushed him down into the bed, straddling him. The Spaniard then positioned himself on top of Romano’s cock, holing it as he slowly fell onto it. The boy moaned as he felt the muscles tighten around him, the warmth inviting him in. It took Antonio about a minute before he got comfortable; he hadn’t had sex in years. He rocked his hips the slightest bit and the two men both moaned. He stopped and moved again, slowly working up to full bounces, his cock jumping with him.

 The room soon filled with hot breaths and soft moans, and laughter every now and then. Antonio grew tired and slowed down, his legs begging him to just stop.

 “Can’t you go faster?” Romano asked hands above his head. His dick, which was fully hard, was begging to get fucked but with Antonio going 1 MPH that wasn’t happening.

 “I’m going as fast as I can, captain!” Antonio yelled, and Romano laughed at the bad English accent.

 “You’re such a dork!” Romano yelled back, and started to thrust his own hips with Antonio’s, but harder. The two men kept this up, moaning every now and then. Romano seemed to thrust especially hard when Antonio dropped down, and the man rolled his eyes back as he felt the Italian hit that one spot. The boy saw this and tried to hit the same spot over and over again, and Antonio thought he’d go crazy. A few more thrusts, and Antonio knew he was going to cum soon, but he needed a little push, something that drove him over the edge. And then Romano started the stroke Antonio’s cock hard and quick before Antonio finally came, his semen falling from the small slit on the tip of his penis. It fell onto Romano’s stomach, who didn’t mind at all, he was having the time of his life.

 Antonio rode out his orgasm and as he did, Romano came and filled up Antonio. His seed dripped out of the hole as he went soft. Antonio fell off of Romano, lying beside him now. He looked at the Italian and smiled widely.

 “I love you, Romano.” The words were so smooth, so sweet as he said them, and Romano blushed.

 “I love you, too, Antonio.” He said and looked up at the ceiling. It looked like popcorn for some reason, and he chuckled a bit.

 “Uh, Romano,” Antonio said, poking the boy’s shoulder.

 “Yes?”

 “Can you get me a towel? It feels weird and I don’t like it.”

 “Sure, you dork,” Romano said as he got up, looking into the bathroom to get a towel. He really did love Antonio. And he hoped full heartedly that someday that love will get them somewhere, but right now it was a standstill.

 And that was okay.


End file.
